Alone
by johnliz4ever
Summary: We’re prejudice to anything that shouldn’t be and you…you shouldn’t. DoctorJack


Spoilers: Everything up to and including 'The sound of drums' for Doctor Who and Everything for Torchwood  
Summery: "we're prejudice to anything that shouldn't be and you…you shouldn't be"  
Timeline: Set during 'The sound of drums'  
Pairing: Ten/Jack, Nine/Jack, Implied Jack/Rose and Ten/Rose

* * *

It's Martha who goes for the food, she's the only one not doing anything. The two men seem incredibly busy and Martha can't put her finger on it but she's sure that there's something telling her that the two of them need a moment alone.

Eventually, when they are alone, they don't say anything to each other. The Doctor just stares at that laptop, the battery supercharged thanks to the sonic screwdriver, and all Jack does is stare at him, trying to figure something out.  
After about five minutes Jack slides over to him, kneels on the floor, places his fingers under the Doctor's chin and pulling his face up to meet his.  
He expects the Doctor to say something but he doesn't. He just stares at Jack.

Jack's hand moved to the Doctor's cheek and he closed the distance between them, his lips landing on the Doctor's gently. His eyes were closed as he took in the taste of the Doctor. A taste he'd not had for a centaury. He'd nearly…nearly tried seeing the Doctor when he and Rose came back Earth during the blitz but he didn't. Knew he couldn't. So he waited, he waited so long for this moment. To be able to kiss the Doctor again, to be with him. The Doctor had changed but it was him inside, it was the same man he knew, the same man he had loved.  
He pulled his lips away from the Doctor's and placed his forehead to his.

"Doctor"

The Doctor shook his head.

"Another time Jack…another place and…ooooh Jack you would be my idea of the perfect man but right now, this moment in time…it's not possible"

Jack opened his eyes and nodded

"I know that"

Jack slid his free hand to the back of the Doctor's head and pushed him into another kiss. The Doctor's hands found themselves either side of Jack's head and they kissed hard and deep, moaning into each other.

"Jack…we can't"

Jack pulled away from him, stood up and walked away, licking his lips.  
The Doctor watched him as he paced around the room. He could tell Jack was annoyed. He sighed heavily.

"Jack"

He stood up and walked to the other man, standing in front of him and placing his hands on his shoulders. He looked at the younger man, defeat in his eyes.

"I was so alone Doctor, I had nobody"

The Doctor nodded and swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry Jack. I had to leave you behind"

He placed his hand on Jack's cheek.

"I didn't want to leave you Jack it was…oh it was the TARDIS and my instinct. Timelords…we're prejudice to anything that shouldn't be and you…you shouldn't be"

Jack nodded slowly

"You said that already"

The Doctor closed the distance between him and Jack and kissed him deeply. Jack moaned at the feeling, he needed the Doctor. It wasn't a question of want, it was a question of need.  
Jack placed his hands on The Doctor's face and pushed him backwards into the wall with a thud . The Doctor led out a small gasp as he found himself in a familiar position. His back against the wall, Jack pressed up against him, their lips entangled. It was like all those times in TARDIS back when they were different people, back when everything was different.

The Doctor was distracted by Jack and his lips for a good five minutes as they danced over his lips, his cheek, his neck…God his neck. Jack was a talented man and the Doctor had never forgotten that.  
Then he started to babble…something…, he didn't even know what he was saying and he was sure it wasn't important, not as long as Jack kept doing that.

It's takes a minute before Jack finally stops for breath, his body still pressed up against the Doctors, his head resting on his chest.

"Did you love her Doctor?"

The Doctor doesn't have to ask who Jack is asking about, he already knows

"What is love Jack? A silly human emotion. Makes you weak."

Jack pulls fully away from the Doctor, he looks at him weakly.

"I loved her…always will"

The Doctor tilted his head slightly

"You're human, an unevolved ape running on pure instinct, it's doesn't surprise me."

The Doctor walks away, back to the laptop.

"You didn't answer me"

The Doctor looked up at Jack who was standing there, strong, in control (Or so he thought) and demanding an answer

"Did I ever love you Jack?"

Fin


End file.
